Say No to This
"I know you are a man of honor '' I’m so sorry to bother you at home But I don’t know where to go, And I came here all alone…"'' 'Say No to This '- czwarta piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Rodzina Hamiltona wyjechała na wakacje, podczas gdy on pracuje nad swoim planem finansowym. W nocy do domu Hamiltona przychodzi Maria Reynolds, prosząc go o pomoc. Alexander pożycza jej pieniądze i odprowadza ją do domu. Tam kobieta zaprasza go do sypialni. Przez kolejny miesiąc Hamilton kontynuuje romans z Marią Reynolds, dopóki nie dostaje listu od Jamesa Reynoldsa - męża Marii. Szantażuje on Alexandra. Hamilton postanawia zakończyć romans i wypłaca pieniądze Reynoldsowi, aby ten nie powiedział o romansie Elizie. Tekst BURR There’s nothing like summer in the city Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it And Alexander’s by himself. I’ll let him tell it HAMILTON I hadn’t slept in a week I was weak, I was awake You never seen a bastard orphan More in need of a break Longing for Angelica Missing my wife That’s when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said: MARIA I know you are a man of honor I’m so sorry to bother you at home But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone… HAMILTON She said: MARIA My husband’s doin’ me wrong Beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me... Suddenly he’s up and gone I don’t have the means to go on HAMILTON So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said MARIA You’re too kind, sir HAMILTON I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away She lived a block away, she said: MARIA This one’s mine, sir HAMILTON Then I said, “well, I should head back home,” She turned red, she led me to her bed Let her legs spread and said: MARIA Stay? HAMILTON Hey… MARIA Hey… HAMILTON That’s when I began to pray: Lord, show me how to Say no to this I don’t know how to Say no to this But my God, she looks so helpless And her body’s saying, “hell, yes” MARIA Whoa... HAMILTON Nooo, show me how to HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE Say no to this HAMILTON I don’t know how to HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE Say no to this HAMILTON In my mind, I’m tryin’ to go ENSEMBLE Go! Go! Go! HAMILTON Then her mouth is on mine, and I don’t say… ENSEMBLE No! No! Say no to this! No! No! Say no to this! No! No! Say no to this! No! No! Say no to this! HAMILTON I wish I could say that was the last time I said that last time. It became a pastime A month into this endeavor I received a letter From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said: JAMES Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck You see, that was my wife who you decided to HAMILTON Fuuuu— JAMES Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled And hey, you can keep seein’ my whore wife If the price is right: if not I’m telling your wife HAMILTON I hid the letter and I raced to her place Screamed “How could you?!” in her face She said: MARIA No, sir! HAMILTON Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, she looked Pathetic, she cried MARIA Please don’t go, sir! HAMILTON So was your whole story a setup? MARIA I don’t know about any letter! HAMILTON Stop crying Goddamnit, get up! MARIA I didn’t know any better HAMILTON I am ruined... MARIA Please don’t leave me with him helpless HAMILTON I am helpless—how could I do this? MARIA Just give him what he wants and you can have me Whatever you want, HAMILTON I don’t want you I don’t want you I don’t… MARIA If you pay You can stay HAMILTON Lord, show me how to Say no to this I don’t know how to Say no to this Cuz the situation’s helpless MARIA Helpless HAMILTON And her body’s screaming, “Hell, yes” No, show me how to Say no to this How can I Say no to this? There is nowhere I can go ENSEMBLE Go, go,go HAMILTON When her body’s on mine I do not say… ENSEMBLE No! Say no to this! No! Say no to this! No! Say no to this! No! Say no to this! MARIA/HAMILTON Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! HAMILTON Say no to this… I- MARIA/HAMILTON Don’t say no to this HAMILTON There is nowhere I can go. ENSEMBLE Go go go... JAMES So? HAMILTON Nobody needs to know Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)